Taylor's New Pet
by Elfera
Summary: Takes place during The Illusion. Taylor get's an idea, and now the Animorphs have until December 24th to do what Visser 3 wants. Or else. It goes down from 6 to 5. And if they say they'll do it, but they don't. It'll still go to 6 to 5. Some scenes may be intense for some young children. Parents be warned.


**Me: Meagan Snow gave me permission to write this, so yay! I don't mean as she came up with the idea, and then said I could use it. Because I'm plain awesome, and stuff. I told her that she had to not do something or I would do this, or make Tobias not be able to die from torture, so it can last… FOREVER. **

**Tobias: I swear she hates me.**

**Me: D}: How can you say that? I LOVE you. Well not LOVE as in. Tobias I'm going to lock you in my closet and marry you.**

**Tobias: You did lock me in your closet once.**

**Me: Oh I was young, and in love with Elfangor. I HAD AN EXCUSE! Jerk.**

**Elfangor: No. No you didn't.**

**Me: WHY IS EVERYONE A JERK TO ME? D}: Wow… Owl City sucks. :{( I'm going to skip this song. They suck. SUCK! I'm staying with Simple Plan. Last time I looked up a band I got… Black Veil Brides… WHAT DO PENS AND KNIVES HAVE IN COMMEN? Man those guys were creepy. O.O Now then what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Everyone's a jerk. Like those two girls in study back. IF YOU WEREN'T SO MEAN TO ME I WOULD STOP TAPPING MY PENCIALS, FINGERS, AND PENS TO MAKE HEDWIGS THEME! GODS WHAT SONG IS THIS? This is so nice and peaceful. Hmm… yeah still Simple Plan. Oh there's Gaston. Yesterday Gaston was Jabba the Hut. He was that grumpy looking.**

**Visser 3: NO ONE CARES YOU PUNY HUMAN!**

**Me: O.o I have sudden desire to have him in here so…**

**Peter Pevensie: NO ONE CALLS PEOPLE PUNY UNLESS IS SAY THEY CAN'T! YOU ALL DO WHAT **_**I**_** SAY!**

**Edmund: I'm going to rescue Dad's picture. Be right back.**

**Peter Pevensie: NO YOU AREN'T YOU LITTLE BLEEP! YOU ARE GOING TO… EDMUND! (chases after him, and after a while…) YOU IDIOT YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!**

**Me: and that is why I hate Peter. Does it look like I own anything? Yeah yeah I'm awesome, but sadly I don't own anything. Unless you count this idea, but probably not. BECAUSE EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! That's a song. I wrote a song for The Illusion. It was called Join Me in My Madness. It was long, and had a chorus. Someday I'll be a famous author, and all you will grovel in my glory, and be like: Oh Elfera you are so awesome, we love you. Let us give you all of our chocolate muffins that have chocolate chips in them.**

**Reality: That'll never happen.**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS A NO REALITY ZONE! YOU KNOW I HATE YOU!**

**Edmund Pevensie: Enjoy. And please don't call a mental hospital on her. She'll get angry, and may actually punch someone in the trachea. **

Tobias' POV

I followed the trail through the woods. My heart so full. I stopped at a clearing. A point stuck up out of the dirt, gleamed in the moonlight, caught my eye. I dug in the surrounding earth, trying to free the object. Deeper and deeper.

A hard, scythe-shaped blade. I held it before me. Why did it seem so familiar? So much a part of me? I looked beyond it into the evening sky. And froze.

Two moons cast a warm yellow light over the woods. Over thick asparagus-spear trees.

The moonlight brightened to a strong and dazzling brilliance. It compelled my gaze. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to.

((Tobias,)) he said.

I started, scared. The light faltered.

((Don't be afraid.))

A broad face came into focus. A familiar face. An Andalite.

I watched as a tail arced upward. Curved slowly over his back and moved toward me.

A shiver. As the cool flat of his blade pressed against my forehead. It was electric. Like nothing I've felt before or since.

A new surge of memories! But how? How can they be memories when I haven't lived them? They're new to me, though they seem like mine. No, these were not my own. A final, overwhelming surge of things lived by Elfangor. Warrior. Intellectual. Oh, how he had lived! Endured. Accomplished. A sense of purpose. Things I couldn't comprehend. Things I could. Things I might become.

Dimmer and dimmer. To a pinpoint of light. I felt my body shudder and I knew that I was dying. That pinpoint was life.

((I'll make the Andalite filth talk!)) Visser Three's far-off, threatening voice struck my ear.

Two Hork-Bajir banged through the door just behind the Visser. They carried a thick pole slung through a large wire cage. In the cage, a bald eagle.

An eagle!

Rachel! It must be Rachel!

The Visser could hardly contain his enthusiasm.

((This eagle was found near the community center. How audacious and foolhardy of your friends, Andalite! For we have seen the bandits use this morph before.)) He swaggered confidently toward my cube. Pointed a long Andalite finger at the eagle. ((Tell me all you know. Or I will feed your fellow Andalite to the Taxxons.))

I looked at the eagle, at the fallen feathers, it looked just like… wait… it was! That eagle was no more Rachel than Visser 3 is Elfangor!

((I'll tell you nothing.)) I told Visser 3.

((Fine)) Visser 3 said, and he beckoned some Taxxons, and in a few seconds they devoured the eagle. ((I'm sick of this.)) He turned to Taylor. ((Kill him. You can at least do that much.))

"Wait" Taylor said glancing from Visser 3 to me. A hungry glint in her eye. "We won't get answers if he's dead."

((He made it clear he won't talk.))

"I wasn't talking about getting answers from him." Taylor said with an evil grin. "I'm talking about using him to get to his friends. If they are like what he says their like, they'll rescue him. Don't you think they'd do anything to get him back? I mean they do need any warrior they can get." Visser 3 paused. Pondering that.

((You make a fine point. Fine. You, and you alone will be in charge of this. Andalite.)) He then turned an eyestalk down, and I followed his gaze. There a flea was growing. ((I'll tell this Andalite what we want.))

"Of course Visser." Taylor said, hurrying to some controls. She pushed one, and I felt the box shake, and

((A, Ax?)) I asked, not even keeping my fear from showing.

((I know what's going on.)) Ax said. ((I've contacted the others. Prince Jake said they're morphing as quickly as they can.))

((Whatever happens.)) I said. ((Don't do what Visser 3 says.)) I said staring at Taylor as she aimed a dracon beam at me. I made those words to go to my other friends. Not just Ax. Then Taylor fired.

Ax's POV

I was helpless as a demorphing flea, so helpless I couldn't help my shorm as his torturer fired her dracon. So helpless I couldn't do anything as she stuffed him in her bag, and ran away. I couldn't do anything, but tell Prince Jake and the others.

((Prince Jake.)) I said. ((You can stop morphing. There's not going to be a battle.))

((What do you mean?)) Rachel asked. Panic clear in her voice. ((What's going on? What did Tobias mean?))

((The girl,)) I said hardly believing what had happened. ((She got away.))

((So?)) Rachel asked. ((Who cares if she got away?))

((We care, because. She got away with my shorm.)) There was a long pause as the others took that fact in. I was almost fully Andalite when I got a response.

((So)) it was Marco. ((Your saying that this girl, this totally random girl.))

((She was no random girl, Marco.)) I said. ((She was the one who was torturing him.)) No one spoke, except for the voice that filled my head. Visser 3's voice.

((As you can see Andalite.)) He said. ((You were too late to save your friend. But. You can have your friend back if you promise to run. Run away and never return. And never harm even a hair on any Yeerk or Yeerk controller. I'll give you until December 24th to think this over. For on that day. Your friend will die.))

Visser 3 then simply walked out of the room.

((So)) Marco said. ((Tobias' torture got away, with him?))

((Yes.)) I said. ((That is correct.))

((Why didn't they just kill him?)) Cassie asked. Though I could tell she was disgusted with that question.

((Because)) I said. ((They want him as bait. And if we don't do as they want they're going to kill him…"

((When?)) Jake asked.

((On a day you celebrate as Christmas Eve. Though I also understand that this day is Tobias' birthday.))

**Me: Wow… I am mean… oh well, and so this makes sense. Animorphs #23 The Pretender is going to be where, let's see here. Where's a useless Animorph book that we can get rid of. Or one that I haven't read… How about… oh I know! This one is pretty useless, and the review on this book couldn't even be finished because of supreme stupidity so. Animorphs #14. The Unknown Is now Animorphs #14 The Pretender. Yeah that seems right. Wow Hork-Bajir do grow up fast. O.o Eh we'll get rid of the Hork-Bajir plot. That made no sense to me. It was just… there. Then again it doesn't matter… so yeah… and also in case you didn't notice. I didn't write some of this. I got it off Cinnamonbunzuh. Which is awesome. I checked his profile. Because I thought maybe it was his pet. But not. He's a bird. Like he's a legit bird. JORDAN SHUT UP! I don't get it. MAN THAT WAS AWESOME.**

**Susan Pevensie: What did I just read?**

**Me: Susan reminds me that I hate all Pevensies expect for Edmund. Because:**

**Peter is a big jerk face. Lucy is an annoying happy person, and Susan. IS A NON BELEIVER! Now everyone. SHUN, SHUN THE NONBELIEVERS YEERKS ARE REAL! Sometimes I daydream about Ethan Jamieson. Those day dreams are plain awesome. You're jealous of my awesome daydreams. Also once I was playing Pictionary, and I picked Las Vegas, and no one got my thing until I drew something like this**

**('3 {') **

**I mean I think my picture of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover outside the Lotus Casino and Resort would be pretty obvious. **

**Okay am I done being random… exploding soda things. HAHAHAHAHA! Ha. Now then before we go. I know it's so sad.**

**Maniacal laugh! Maniacal laugh! Maniacal laugh! LAUGH MY PENGUINS!**


End file.
